thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alicia Witt
Bürgerlicher Name Alicia Roanne Witt Manchmal auch benannt als Alicia Roanne Witt Körpergröße 1,74 m Sternzeichen Leo Filmographie *Spare Room (completed) ... Ginny (2018) *Mississippi Requiem (completed) (2018) *Bedcrumbs (Short) (completed) (2018) *Disjointed (TV Series) ... Rosie Bush (2018) *The Exorcist (TV Series) ... Nicole2017 The Mistletoe Inn (TV Movie) ... Kim Rossi (2017) *Twin Peaks (TV Series) ... Gersten Hayward (2017) *Supernatural - Zur Hölle mit dem Bösen (TV Series) ... Lily Sunder (2017) *Heaven (Short) (2017) *Christmas List (TV Movie) ... Isobel Gray (2016) *6 Love Stories ... Terry Kerr (2016) *The Bronx Bull ... Denise Baker (2016) *Nashville (TV Series) ... Autumn Chase (2016) *Motive (TV Series) ... Cindy Vernon (2016) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Paula (2016) *I'm Not Ready for Christmas (TV Movie) ... Holly Nolan (2015) *Elementary (TV Series) ... Dana Powell (2015) *House of Lies (TV Series) ... Maya (2015) *The Quest - Die Serie (TV Series) ... Lucinda McCabe / Morgan le Fay (2015) *Christmas at Cartwright's (TV Movie) ... Nicky Talbot (2014) *Kingdom (TV Series) ... Melanie (2014) *Away from Here ... Lily (2014) *Justified (TV Series) ... Wendy Crowe (2014) *Die verzauberte Schneekugel (TV Movie) ... Meg (2013) *A Madea Christmas ... Amber (2013) *A Very Merry Mix-Up (TV Movie) ... Alice Chapman (2013) *Betrayal (TV Series) ... Zoe (2013) *Flat Chested (Short) ... Amanda (2013) *Die Dackel sind los ... Melanie West (2013) *Cold Turkey ... Nina (2013) *Playdate (Video) . Grace (2013) *Person of Interest (TV Series) ... Connie Wyler (2012) *I Do ... Mya Edwards (2012) *Cowgirls and Angels - Ein himmlisches Pferdeabenteuer ... Elaine (2012) *Bending the Rules ... Rosalyn Wohl (2012) *The Mentalist (TV Series) ... Rosalind Harker (2009-2012) *The Flight of the Swan ... Maria (2011) *Joint Body ... Michelle Page (2011) *CSI: Miami (TV Series) ... Michelle Baldwin (2011) *Friday Night Lights (TV Series) ... Cheryl (2009-2011) *Edgar Floats (TV Movie) ... Sandra (2010) *Peep World ... Amy Harrison (2010) *Backyard Wedding (TV Movie) ... Kim Tyler (2010) *The Pond (Short) ... Shelly (2010) *Two and a Half Men (TV Series) ... Dolores Pasternak (2008) *Puppy Love (TV Series) ... Claire (2008) *Wainy Days (TV Series) ... Laura (2008) *Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (TV Series) ... Nola Falacci (2007) *88 Minuten ... Kim Cummings (2007) *Nora Roberts - Tödliche Flammen (TV Movie) ... Reena Hale (2007) *Noch einmal Ferien ... Ms. Burns (2006) *Conflict (Short) ... Silky Sanders (2005) *An deiner Schulter ... Hadley Wolfmeyer (2005) *Die Nibelungen (TV Movie) ... Kriemhild (2004) *Girls' Lunch (Short) (2004) *Twilight Zone (TV Series) ... Liz (2003) *Ein Chef zum Verlieben ... June Carver (2002) *American Girl ... Barbie (2002) *Ten Tiny Love Stories ... Two (2002) *Vanilla Sky ... Libby (2001) *Gen¹³ (Video) ... Caitlin Fairchild (voice) (2000) *Ally McBeal (TV Series) ... Hope Mercey (2000) *Cecil B. ... Cherish (2000) *Playing Mona Lisa ... Claire Goldstein (2000) *Die Sopranos (TV Series) ... Amy Safir (2000) *The Reef (TV Movie) ... Sophy Viner (1999) *Düstere Legenden ... Natalie Simon (1998) *Bongwater ... Serena (1998) *Cybill (TV Series) ... Zoey Woodbine / Father (1995-1998) *Baby Business ... Cheryl Stoney (1996) *Mr. Holland's Opus ... Gertrude Lang (1995) *Silvester in fremden Betten ... Kiva (segment "The Missing Ingredient") (1995) *Spurlos verschwunden - Wo ist meine Schwester? (TV Movie) ... Janine (1994) *Fun - Mordsspaß ... Bonnie (1994) *Hotel Room (TV Mini-Series) ... Diane (1993) *Bodies, Rest & Motion ... Elizabeth (1993) *Todestraum - Der letzte Zeuge schweigt ... Girl in Dream (as Alicia Roanne Witt) (1991) *Das Geheimnis von Twin Peaks (TV Series) ... Gersten Hayward (1990) *Der Wüstenplanet ... Alia (as Alicia Roanne Witt) (1984) Soundtrack *Bedcrumbs (Short) (performer: "Fighting for Crumbs") / (writer: "Fighting for Crumbs") (completed) (2016) *The Bronx Bull (performer: "Me or New York") / (writer: "Me or New York") (2016) *Home & Family (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) (2016) *Cold Turkey (performer: "You Can Go Home") / (writer: "You Can Go Home") (2013) *I Do (performer: "A New Word", "Do It") / (writer: "A New Word", "Do It") (2012) *Joint Body (performer: "About Me") / (writer: "About Me") (2011) *The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode, 2010) (writer - 1 episode, 2010) (2010) *Ally McBeal (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) (2000) *Playing Mona Lisa (performer: "Ballade #1 in G minor", "Ballade #3 in A flat", "Suite Opus 14", "Liebestraum", "Of Dreams Gone By") / (writer: "Of Dreams Gone By") (2000) *Cybill (TV Series) (performer - 3 episodes) (1996) *Todestraum - Der letzte Zeuge schweigt (performer: "Liebestraum" - as Alicia Roanne Witt) (1991) *Das Geheimnis von Twin Peaks (TV Series) (performer - 1 episode) (1990) Music Department *Ginger Girls: The Secret Lives of Redheads (Documentary) (original song) (filming) (2017) *Cold Turkey (composer: additional music) (2013) *The John Kerwin Show (TV Series) (guest artist - 1 episode) (2011) *Playing Mona Lisa (musician: piano) (2000) Writer *Belinda's Swan Song (Short) (2006) *Girls' Lunch (Short) (2004) Producer *Belinda's Swan Song (Short) (producer) (2006) *Girls' Lunch (Short) (producer) (2004) Director *Belinda's Swan Song (Short) (2006) Herself *Home & Family (TV Series) ... Herself / Herself - Guest (2014-2017) *The View (TV Series) ... Herself (2002-2016) *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2016) *Hero Dog Awards (TV Movie) ... Herself - Presenter (2015) *The Queen Latifah Show (TV Series) ... Herself - Musical Guest (2015) *Heaven Is Resonance (Short) ... Herself (2014) *Take Part Live (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2013) *Through the Mind's Eye of Colleen Atwood (Short) ... Herself (2013) *One Night Stand ... Herself (2011) *The John Kerwin Show (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2011) *The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest / Herself - Musical Guest (2008-2010) *Deleted 'Dune' (Video documentary short) ... Alia (uncredited) (2006) *Creating 'The Upside of Anger' (Video documentary short) ... Herself (2005) *Last Call with Carson Daly (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2005) *HBO First Look (TV Series documentary short) ... Herself (2002-2005) *E! True Hollywood Story (TV Series documentary) ... Herself (2004) *Two Weeks Notice: Documentary (Video short) ... Herself / June Carver (2003) *The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2002) *Politically Incorrect (TV Series) ... Herself (1997-2000) *The 2000 Radio Music Awards (TV Special) ... Herself - Presenter (2000) *Late Night with Conan O'Brien (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (1995-1998) *Jeopardy! (TV Series) ... Herself - Celebrity Contestant (1996-1998) *Wheel of Fortune (TV Series) ... Herself - Celebrity Contestant (1997) *Late Show with David Letterman (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (1997) *2nd Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards (TV Special) ... Herself - Nominee (1996) *The Jon Stewart Show (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (1995) *That's Incredible! Reunion (TV Special) ... Herself (1988) *That's Incredible! (TV Series) ... Herself (1980) Archive Footage *Going to Pieces: The Rise and Fall of the Slasher Film (Documentary) ... Herself (2006) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2016 - The Same Boat (2016) ... Paula - Not Tomorrow Yet (2016) ... Paula (voice, uncredited)